Maybe Another Kiss Would Change Your Mind? Hmm?
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Ichigo joins Kish before Ryou could get to her. Now Ichigo fights against the other Mews. Will Ryou ever win her to the team or will she stay with Kish forever? Rated T  for teens  This was orginally my first fanfic but my second typed.
1. I'm Kish

"W-What...are y-you?", Questioned the red-haired girl.

"I'm Kish. Thanks for the kiss.", Laughed the green-haired boy as he licked his lips.

"Who kisses strangers, you _creep_?" The girl wiped her mouth after speaking and gave a dark blush.

"Hmm well, I don't know. But I know who you are..._Ichigo_. So I wouldn't say _stranger_, hun." Kish seemed to be having fun with this Strawberry-haired girl. But this wasn't her defenition of '_fun_'.

" ~Nya! But how...?"

"I know about the Mew Mews. Trying to destroy our plan...heh." Kish said staring at his sharp nails.

"Excuse me? A Mew? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a Mew! Even if I am I won't except it!" She was getting angry with this boy. He wasn't making any sence for her!

Kish held out his hand to her, "Come with me Ichigo. "

"Eh? ...I...don't know..." Ichigo was blushing. _'This cute guy is asking for me to come with him? Wow.'_

Kish had another idea. He pulled Ichigo to his chest. "Maybe another kiss would change your mind? Hmm? ...Or if you come...I'll make you my mate. How does that sound?" He grabbed her chin and slowly brung his head down only to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Mmm..." Ichigo didn't know this guy but she sure was enjoying herself. Maybe...she would go with him.

"NO! STOP! ICHIGO, DON'T GO WITH HIM!" Ichigo turned her head to see a blonde guy with blue eyes, in some weird clothing.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes after she broke the kiss and pushed out of Kish's hold, "Who...the hell are you?" She was tired of meeting a bunch of strangers.

"No time for questions! Catch this!" The blonde guy a small yellow oval pendant in her hands.

Her heart was calling out the words. "Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The mysterious blonde guy pumped his fist, "Alright!", then he threw a jelly-fish like creature at a rat and it mutated into a huge monster. Ichigo stared in horror at the beast. Then, she looked down on her outfit she had on. She felt the strange cat ears that poked out from her, now neon pink, hair. "WHAT IS THIS? I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!"

Kish tilted his head, admiring the pink outfit. _'Nice.'_

" ~NYA! What is that animal?"

"Fight it! Listen to your heart! The words will come out!"

She hears the words, "Strawberry Bell! Ribon Strawberry...CHECK!" The monster was hit by the blast and shrunk down back into a normal rat.

Ichigo slid on her knees, "I demand answers. NOW!" Kish teleported beside her and floated a couple inches in the air, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My name is Ryou. Now, Ichigo, come with me. Get away from the alien. HE is the enemy."

"Hah! You're the one trying to attack me. There is no way in hell I'm going with you, _bastard_."

Ichigo then looked up to Kish and held out her hand, "Let's go? Kish?"

Kish smirked as he grabbed her hand, "Sure thing honey!", He said in his usual cute voice.

"Ichigo, NO!" Ryou ran at them but, it was too late.

* * *

><p>Kish teleported onto a bed, sitting on Ichigo's legs and her laying flat on her back.<p>

"Kish..." Ichigo glared at him. "Kish, get off."

"I like being on top of you, Koneko-chan. Enjoy the moment while it last."

Ichigo blushed, "K-Koneko-chan?"

"Yes." Kish said stroking her ears, "You're a cat girl."

Their faces were inches away. "Kiss me, Koneko-chan."

"W-What?"

She was going to play hard-to-get but he was too cute she couldn't stand it any longer. She slammed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Kish traced his tounge on her lip, begging for entrance. She didn't give it to him, instead she broke the kiss.

"WOAH!"

Kish pouted, "Kitty!" He smirked, "I want to explore you."

"GROSS! BACK OFF!

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ryo!<strong>_

"Keiichiro, she wouldn't accept it. She left with the alien. This is bad." Ryou told his friend boldly.


	2. I love you

Ichigo woke up in a fluffy bed. She remembered how she refused to sleep with Kish. So, he showed Ichigo a spare room.

Ichigo felt a hand rubbing her thigh as she lay there, half asleep. "Kish...? Is that you?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

Ichigo meowed in a yawn-like way, "No. I-I'm fine." She sat up, but maybe too quick. She bumped her nose with Kish's. He grinned and she blushed.

"Get away you pervert!"

Kish shrugged with the cute grin still on his face, "That was all you, Koneko-chan."

"S-Stop calling me that!"

"Nope." He tapped her nose.

"Why do you tease me?" Ichigo laid her head back onto the pillow.

Kish climbed over her and licked his lips, "It's fun teasing you! I was teasing you the first time we met...I just can't help myself for you."

Ichigo groaned.

Kish blew into Ichigo's cat ear and it twitched in response. "So are you going to be my toy?"

Before she could answer Kish kissed her. This time he got an entrance when she gasped.

_'She taste like Strawberries! Yummy...'_

A beeping sound filled the room. Kish broke the kiss and winked at Ichigo, who was gasping for air.

"We have to go. We can kiss more while we wait for the Mew to show up." Kish grabbed her hand and teleported them on top of a building.

"Why are we waiting for a..._Mew_?"

"To fight." Kish said simply.

"Why?"

"So I can obtain the Mew Aqua and save my planet. The Mew is always in my way. You scared Kitty-Cat? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'll help you Kish!" Ichigo looked up into the sky waiting for the Mew to show up.

"Well, their not here, _yet_." Kish said as he traced his finger up her arm. Ichigo got the hint. She blushed as she twirled herself to face Kish and stood on her toes, kissing his lips. She was starting to feel something for the alien.

He broke the kiss and said something in her ear that made her freeze under his touch, _"I love you, kitty kitty."_

"K-Kish...I..."

"Ribon Mint...ECHO!" A blue light hit Kish, knocking him away from Ichigo.

"**KISH**!" she started to run over to him but someone grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

Ichigo turned to see who grabbed her. "My name is Mint. I'm a Mew Mew. And, well, so are you-"

"Get away from me! Don't you see what you did to Kish?" She tried to yank her arm out, half-heartedly. Her eyes stung with tears.

Mint's face twisted into confusion, "Ichigo, why won't you come with us? He's the enemy! Why must you choose Kish?"

Ichigo stopped pulling away for a second, "B-Because...I...I'm in love with Kish!" _Lie._

The words repeated in her head.

_I'm in love with Kish_

_I'm in love with Kish_

_I'm in love with Kish_

In suprise, Mint let go of Ichigo's arm and watched as she sprinted to Kish's side. "Kish, you okay?"

**No answer.**

"Kish!"

**Still no answer.**

Ichigo turned her head slightly, keeping her body forward, and spoke with a voice that made chills down Mint's spine, "Minto..."

"Er...yes Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood up slowly, her knees shaking. _'She hurt my Tomo...She hurt the only tomo I have since my parents died. How...how dare she? She must pay.'_

Her movement and words came out before she could think, "I'LL KILL YOU! Strawberry Bell!" She summond her weapon and ran violently at the Blue Mew.

"ICHIGO, NO!" Mint backed up to the edge of the building, almost falling off.

"Ribon Strawberry...CHECK!" The blast shot at Mint but she quickly dodged it and flew away not looking back. Ichigo stared up at the girl, her eyes full of fire. "Come. Back. You. COWARD!"

"Ichigo...shh."

"KISH!" She came to his side helping him up, which he didn't need. He was perfectly fine.

"Let's go, Koneko-chan. I'm sure you're tired. Since you have those cat genes, right?" He smiled.

" ~Nyaaa...now that you say it, I kinda am." She snuggled into his chest, shutting her eyes tight as he teleported.

"I'm sorry, Ryouuuuu! I failed! So sorry! But...she...well...eheh...l-loves him."

"WHAT? SHE LOVES HIM?"

"That's what she said." Mint giggled after sipping her tea, obviously not caring anymore.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh, whatever...Go find the next Mew. I'm sure you can handle that, or am I wrong?" Ryou turned his back and walked out the room.

_"Slave driver..."_, Mint muttered while walking out the other way.

Kish was watching Ichigo find things to eat, "Koneko-chan?"

She didn't turn around, "Hm?"

"Well, um...heh...will you...be my..."

She faced him, "Be your what?

"...My...m-mate."

She blushed a deep red color, " ~NYAA! B-BUT I CANT! I'M HUMAN!"

Kish pulled her to his chest, "So what? It won't matter to me! I love you."

Ichigo melted in his arms as he started kissing her neck, "I know you atleast _like me."_

She purred, answering his question.

"Koneko-chan...I love you."

Kish lifted his head to look into Ichigo's eyes when he heard her mutter something, "What?"

She blushed even more, "I lo...love you...I love you too."

Kish smirked, "That's what I thought."

He pressed his lips against hers, lovingly. Little did they know someone was watching.

"Ahem. Kish, what's the meaning of this?" A male voice called out, causing Kish to break the kiss in suprise.

"Pai?"


	3. Forever?

**MewHaruko: Don't be mad. It's alittle short. ):**

**DISCLAIMER: MewHaruko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or TMM Characters.**

_**~~~~WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER?~~~~**_

_**He pressed his lips against hers, lovingly. Little did they know someone was watching.**_

_**"Ahem. Kish, what's the meaning of this?" A male voice called out, causing Kish to break the kiss in suprise. **_

_**"Pai?"**_

"Yuck! Your'e kissing a human!", The young alien, Taruto said in disgust.

Pai stared bullets into Kish, "Kish..."

Kish hugged Ichigo to his side, "What? She's my toy."

Ichigo raised her hand and brought it down to smack Kish on his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL, KISH?"

Kish rubbed his cheek, "Ah...Koneko-chan! What was that for?"

Taruto tugged at Ichigo's ears, "I don't think she's human. Look at the cat ears."

Ichigo stomped her foot and hit Kish in the arm. "KISH! Take me to my house and leave me alone...FOREVER!"

Kish whined, "But...kitty..."

Ichigo gave him a DEATH GLARE. He gave in trying to change her mind with his eyes. "Fine." He grabbed her arm.

Pai stepped forward, "Kish don't you dare teleport!"

TELEPORT: Ichigo's ROOM.

Kish doesn't let go so, Ichigo breaks out of his hold and turned away from him. She let a sob come out.

Kish hated this, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo hit the wall, "Why? I..I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! BUT KNOW I'M YOUR TOY?"

Kish vanished. Ichigo let out more sobs as she fell on the ground, not bothering to get up. "Kish...I thought...you said...you said you loved me. I said the words to you...also. It's because I do...I love you, my alien." Her eyes fluttered and shut.

Ichigo felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her arms, making her sit in 'his' lap. "Kish?"

She heard his voice say sweetly, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Ichigo let out a little cat yawn, " ~Nyaa...I...Kish...I..."

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

Kish hugged her tighter to his chest and resonded, "No you don't. You love me, you're just mad."

Ichigo opened her eyes to look into his. She looked down at their hands tangled together. Then, she slowly moved her face, inches from his.

"You're right. I do love you, Kish." She slammed her lips to his, letting his tounge enter her mouth. She slid her hands on each side of his face, pushing her body on his, making them fall down. Ichigo tangled her legs with Kish's as she pushed his lips harder on his, deepening the kiss.

Mint was watching through the window, with a video camera in her hands. She left after it got alittle _too_ _naughty_.

Mint handed Ryou the tape, "Here, evidence of their _love_." Ryou put in the tape and pressed play. _"I love you, Kish, my alien." _ Ryou stared in shock as she knocked Kish to the ground.

"..."

Mint shrugged her shoulders, "Told ya."

The image soon changed to Kish kissing her neck as she purred softly, flattening her ears.

"We got to get her before something...bad happens!" Ryou grabbed Mint's arm and ran. Mint blushed.

"Mmm...Kish."

Kish was laying on her bed, one arm behind his head the other around Ichigo. "Yes?"

"Be with me forever?"

"Forever, Koneko-chan."

_Forever..._

_**MewHaruko: Is it good? Heh...Review?**_


	4. Meet my sister!

**MewHaruko: Someone reviewed to put a chapter of Pudding and Tart, and I'm more than happy to do that BUT I will try my best. I was going to show the other aliens more in this chapter and seriously I forgot this story until that review so Thanksss! I will try to make this a long chapter but those aren't my specialty...-sob-**

**Pudding: Yay! Taru-Taru!**

**MewHaruko: Aw! I like when you saw Taru-Taru- more than Tar-Tar..! ^w^ **

**Ichigo: -cry- WHERE'S MY AOYAMA-KUN?**

**MewHaruko: Eh...? OH, yeah He's with Minto...**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOOO! Bastard!**

**MewHaruko: Eh...On with the story!**

. .

Kish looked at how cute Ichigo looked in her outfit. She just got out of the shower and put on something totally cute! She wore a pink flowing dress with little strawberries on the bottom of it. Her cat ears were still out also her cat tail came out from the dress. Kish smirked and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Kitten! I want you to meet my sister!"

Just as they were about to step in a vortex hole there was a knock at the door. "Ichigo, hunny! There's some guest for you...A Ryou and a Mint!...Ichigo?"

"Crap! Get me out of here! Stalkers!", Ichigo half-yelled, half-whispered. Kisshu smiled when she clutched onto his arm and stepped through the portal.

When Ichigo opened her eyes the scene changed to a room with black walls and a bed with orange sheets. There was anime posters everywhere! Devil May Cry, Lucky Star, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Fooly Cooly, and Dragon Ball Z. It was ridiculous of how many anime figurines were on the desk in the corner. _'She must be an otaku..'_

Then, Ichigo looked to the other side of the room and saw a girl with long blue hair, sitting in front of a TV. The TV had some kind of anime on. (**A\N Yes...I just discribed my room! :3 )**

Kish chuckled when he saw Ichigo's disgusted face, "Oh, Harukooo! I'm back! And I want you to meet someone!"

The girl named Haruko tensed. She relaxed alittle then raised her head up to look back at them. She looked at Kish then at Ichigo and made a little cat mouth. "Girly."

Ichigo sweat-dropped when the girl fell backwards and through the floor.

5 seconds passed and a playfull, "BOO!", came out behind Kish. Before he could turn around Haruko jumped on his back. "KISSHY-KUN IS BACK! GIMME A PIGGY BACK RIDE!"

Kish tumbled and was about to fall, Haruko jumped off and giggled. "HI-YA!" Kish face-planted the floor with his butt sticking up, he mummbled, "Nice to see you again, older sister..."

"Older sister?", Ichigo asked quietly. _'She's so short and looks like a 11 year old...' _

"YUP! I'm 15! Turning 16 tomorrow!" Ichigo got a good look at the girl. She looked nothing like Kish. Her hair was blue and her eyes were this strange green color...also her skin was tanned even her alien ears..it looked odd. Haruko wore a black sweat-shirt with a orange pumpkin on it and a orange mini skirt with black and white leggings and no shoes. She also had on a black witch hat on with a orange belt around it, it kinda looks like Blair off of Soul Eaters hat. **(A\N Look it up! The hat's adorable!)**

Haruko tilted her head and did a closed-eye smile. Kish cursed silently as he stood up and glanced at the TV. He smirked, "Haruko, watching the M rated stuff again? You know mom never likes you watching bloody anime."

Haruko glared at Kish, "Oh, but Devil May Cry is just too awesome to resist! BLOOD AND GORE! RAWR!" Her nails were sharp, painted black and orange, as she showed them off while acting like a dinosaur.

Kish sweat-dropped. He gestured toward Haruko, "This, Ichigo, is my insane older sister Haruko. Haruko, Ichigo. Ichigo, Haruko."

Haruko jumped in front of Ichigo and held out her hand, "Nice to meetcha, Ichi! We'll be good friends for Kisshu's sake!"

"Uh..oh..um...okay." Ichigo reached out her hand and shook it for the slightest second then layed it back to her side.

Haruko turned to Kish and raised her hand to her eyebrow, saluting. "Mister Kish! I have something I was soposed to report to you! A new mew has been captured, Mister Kish! Go to Tart's chambers, immediatly! MISTER KISH!" She threw her hand down fast then grabbed Ichigo's arm. "I'll watch her for ya!"

Kish rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever. Be right back, Kitten!" He kissed her cheek and teleported away. Haruko jumped back in front of the TV and patted the spot next to her, welcoming Ichigo. Ichigo sat beside her and looked at the TV.

"D-Do you always watch anime in Japanese?"

Haruko giggled, "Yes...always."

Ichigo nodded and started paying more attention to the TV.

_A man in a red coat and white hair stood at the door. He raised his silver gun and shot a hole in the door. The bartender fell through the paper window with a bullet through his head. Dante walked through the door and up the steps, "Next time I visit have a strawberry sundae waiting for me." He reached the top of the stairs and stopped. The demon ripped itself out of the human bartender's body shell. The demon was dark green with white eyes and it was covered in blood. It threw itself at Dante, planning to kill him. But Dante turned around and raised his gun, closing one eye. "Bingo." He shot the demon right in the head._

Ichigo flinched back as she heard the bullet go off and saw the blood squirt out. _'Eww. Gross. What kind of girl watches this stuff?'_ Ichigo looked over at Haruko who was laughing, pointing at the screen, "Ha ha ha! What a stupid demon! I'm a demon-witch and I'm not THAT stupid! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Y-You're a demon witch..b-but! You have alien ears!"

Haruko rolled her eyes and took off her hat. Two blue and white cat ears popped out of the side of her head and she slid off the cosplay alien ears. She closed her eyes and strained but sure enough, a blue cat tail popped out from her mini skirt. Haruko raised her fist to her cheek and smirked at Ichigo's reation. Shock. Pure shock.

"H-Holy crap! Does Kisshu know?" Ichigo raised both of her hands up to her mouth.

"Uh...of course! But he's still my brother...same mom..different dad. See, My mom, an alien, was a witch when she gave birth to me and when she gave birth to Kisshu, she gave up her witch powers, so she was a regular alien. My dad was a demon and a powerful one too! His name is Virgil and he's still out there somewhere causing chaos like an awesome demon would. Oh, and the looks. My mom has green hair and my dad has blue hair. So I ended up with blue hair and Kisshu ended up with green. Kisshu's dad had amber eyes and mom has green eyes. Sooo, yeah. And my favorite thing I inheritated was these demon fangs from my father. They're totally AWESOME! They're bigger than Kisshu's because Kisshu just has alien fangs, what a wimp." She smirked, showing a big fang, obviously amused at seeing Ichigo's face like that.

Ichigo grabbed her head, "Too...much...information...head...hurts...ah...!"

Haruko's eye's turned serious. Her eyebrows bent down as if she was in bad pain. She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed harshly into it. Ichigo removed her hands off her head and laid one hand on Haruko's shoulder. "Woah...Haruko, are you okay? Want me to call for Kish?" Haruko shook Ichigo's hand off of her and stood up, stomping away. She stumbled then fell to her knees, coughing more. Ichigo saw the stuff coming out of her and to the floor. It was like...black blood.

"OH MY GOD! KISSHUU!", Ichigo screamed to the air. Ichigo rushed over to Haruko's side. Seconds later Kisshu was by Haruko too.

"HARUKO! YOU DAMNED IDIOT! WE JUST CURED YOU OF THAT! STOP MESSING AROUND WITH THAT POTION! Damn it!" Kisshu yelled out a name, "NATSUKI!"

A girl came out of a vortex hole. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. With yellow and white cat ears and a yellow tail. Her hair was long and look exactly like Haruko's. She wore a white sweat-shirt and a pink mini skirt with stars on them with pink and white leggings. She was atleast a head taller then Haruko. Her blue eyes were spread with fear. "Oh. No. Haruko...idiot.." The girl pulled out a bottle the had words that were alien to Ichigo.

Nasuki knelt in front of Haruko and put some of the liquid into a needle. The end of the needle stuck into Haruko's arms and Natsuki pushed down the button thingy. Haruko grunted in pain as the needle was quickly taken out. Natsuki bent forward and laid a short kiss on Haruko's lips. As she pulled back, Haruko threw her arms around Natsuik's neck and pulled her closer. Natsuki smiled and hugged Haruko back.

Haruko sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry, I thought I had the potion right t-this time...! I'm really really SORRY, Natsuki! I'm an idiot. A fool!"

"Shhh, it's okay my love. You're okay. Everythings fine."

Ichigo nugded Kisshu. He nodded and smiled. Kish wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and kissed her hair.

Haruko kissed Natsuki's lips, her arms still around her neck. "I love you, Natsuki. You're really the best. Ever."

After sharing multiple kisses, Kisshu and Ichigo felt unconfortable watched a girl on girl make-out session. They turned around and walked over to the TV to watch some Dragon Ball.

**Two hours of DRAGON BALL! xD YEAH!**

Ichigo looked back and saw that Haruko had fallen on top of Natsuki, still kissing.

Ichigo smiled. _'They're so in love...'_

Just then, ruining the special moment, the door flew open and showed an little alien boy with red-brown hair and a really red face. Hanging by his neck was a little girl with blonde hair and two brown monkey ears.

"Kisshu-oneesama! Taru-Taru won't play!" The little girl giggled.

The boys face turned redder than it was. "S-STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE MONKEY!"

**END**

**Everyone: YOU'RE GAY?**

**MewHaruko: Hu? No..**

**Ichigo: B-But you kissed Nasuki!**

**MewHaruko: ...silly neko...I'm bisexual and Natsuki was a cover-up name. She wishes to not reveal her true name.**

**Kisshu: ...LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMONNNNNN!**

**MewHaruko: You're still on that? No. I said nooooo!**

**Kisshu: B-But you're so capable! Y-You're a huge pervert! L-Like t-the hugest pervert ever! You have henta-**

**MewHaruko: -covers Kisshu's mouth- S-Shut up about that! NOT ON AUTHORS NOTE, DUMBASS!**

**Kisshu: F-Fine! But..one more thing... LEMON LEMON LEMONNNNNN!**

**MewHaruko: ZAKURO! Help me out!**

**Zakuro: -punches Kisshu and drags away- Come on pervert...**

**Kisshu: -anime tears- noooo...**

**MewHaruko: R&R! PLEASE! C-Click the little botton on the bottom and you will get cookie! ^w^ and if I get more than 20...i'll write a lemon...maybe...I'll think about it...**


	5. The Blue Knight

**Haruko: Okay well just to inform you guys..I will be working on this one till it's done completely! I will work on my other stories later. Oh, and I have a deviantart so just look up MewHaruko and see my drawings! ^w^**

**Heh, the song I listened to while typing this...Kiss Me - Avril Lavigne. Don't judge me! I've been listening to Avril since I was 10 .**

**P.S. I've been taking a liking to Ringo and Kisshu. I don't know anything about Ringo(age, ect.) but I drew her and Kisshu together and they look so Kawaii.**

**Enjoy R&R!**

Ichigo asked the blonde monkey girl her name. The girl jumped off of the little alien boys neck. "My name is Pudding na no da! And this is Taru-Taru, na no da!" She pointed at the red-brown haired boy. He blushed and scrowled at her, "Stupid monkey...My name is Taruto! Tar-u-to! T-A-R-U-T-O! Got it?"

Pudding giggled, "M'Kay! Whatever you say Taru-Taru na no da!" Tart growled and turn away from her. Pudding jumped on his back and started pulling on his ears. "Let's play horsey, Taru-Taru na no da!"

"Noooo! Damn it, Pudding! Gah! That hurts!"

Pudding tsked, "You don't get candy drops for cursing na no da!"

"C-Candy...? Candy!"

Ichigo giggled and turned to Kish, "Let's go."

Kish raised an eyebrow. "Where to, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo tapped her chin and looked up at the ceiling. Kish smirked. "I'll suprise you, Kitten!" He grabbed around her waist and pulled her to him, teleporting.

As soon as Ichigo felt her feet hit the ground she opened her eyes. She gasped in awe. A huge clear waterfall. The water was so sparkly and blue. The stones next to the waterfall were covered in vines and colorful flowers. Rose bushes set beside the river, leading into a forest. Ichigo clasped her hands and stared at the waterfall in awe. "Oh, Kisshu-kun! This is bueatiful!" She turned, more like twirled, to face him. Ichigo grabed his face in her hands. "I'm so glad I met you, Kisshu..." She pressed her lips to his, softly, gently, lovingly. Kisshu kissed back with passion. Kish wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling her to him.

Ichigo broke the kiss and smiled. "Let's go to the top of the waterfall!" Kisshu teleported to the top. Ichigo got out of his hold on her and looked over the edge. She gasped, "Wow, that's REALLY far down!" She tried to look over more but ended up slipping and falling. "ICHIGO!", she heard Kisshu scream. Ichigo closed her eyes in fright.

Ichigo screamed until a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her to a chest. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up at the person, expecting it to be Kish. But he had blonde hair and long elfin ears. He had the most bueatiful blue eyes. Ichigo found herself getting lost in his eyes. "W-Who are you..?"

The man (**A\N Haruko: -throws up-**)looked down at her and his expression turned soft. "My name is...the Blue Knight." Ichigo gulped. "Blue...Knight...?"

He landed on the ground softly and set Ichigo to her feet. She saw Kish in the corner of her eye, just standing there. Ichigo smiled at The Blue Knight. "Thank you for saving me, Blue Knight! I owe ya one!" Startling her, he took her hand and kissed it softly, speaking into it, "I was born to protect you, Ichigo...I'll see you next time." Ichigo blushed and took her hand back, cradling it as if it was slapped. "U-Um yeah..Okay." Kisshu growled at the Knight and Ichigo retreated back to Kish's side. Kish held her protectively in his arms, possessively. He kept glaring and growling at the Knight as he walked away.

"Well, that was weird...", Ichigo whispered. Kisshu growled and let go of her, walking to sit by the river. He hugged his knees. Ichigo, confused, sat next to him. She took off her flip-flops and stuck her feet in the extemely blue water. The cold tempature made her shiver.

Awkward silence consumed the air.

Ichigo breathed in, kind of frustrated with Kish's additude. She looked beside her but Kish wasn't there. "K-Kisshu-kun? Where did you go...?" She stood up, before she turned around, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Kish rested his chin on her shoulder and snuggled into her neck. "Kisshu..." Kisshu moved her hair and licked the back of her neck, slowly. Ichigo repeated, "Kisshu..are you okay..? P-Please tell me...please?"

Kish sighed on the back off her neck and let go off her for a second only to capture her wrist, tight. Ichigo flinched and hissed at him. "Ow. Kisshu-kun stop it! It hurts!"

Kish turned away from her, not paying any attention to her cries of pain. He teleported to her house, in her room. He turned around and pulled her into him, kissing her for all he was worth, then vanished, leaving a confused and breathless Ichigo to fall back onto her bed. "What the hell is wrong with him?"


	6. Damn Sorry Excuses

**Haruko: Um sorry guys, my family is having a bit of trouble and I have writers block so I can't really update for a while. So if you have any ideas, fill free to leave them in the reviews...um thanks**


	7. Chapter 7 READ THIS PLEASE

Hello everyone. I'm sorry but Haruko can't update anything anymore. She passed away on Halloween. She was stabbed and brought to the hospital. Again, I'm sorry.

I will try to update these for her because I have her chapter notes. I really will try. I'm sorry again!

Anyways, watch this youtube video in her memory. /VysE_Y5NHmo If the link doesn't show just go to 'MewHarukoAnime' it is her youtube account. Thank you guys for taking your time to read this.

,Amy


End file.
